Akhirnya Kau melihatku, Oppa
by noona961019
Summary: FF spesial buat ultah Sunny SNSD hari ini. Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo maybe, Oneshot. Pairing: 2Sun  Sungmin x Sunny  slight KyuMin. No chara bashing!


**Akhirnya Kau melihatku, Oppa.**

**A Fanfiction by Noona961019**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior & So Nyeo Shi Dae © S.M Entertaiment**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Rating:**

**T**

**Characters:**

**Lee Sunkyu (Sunny) - SNSD**

**Lee Sungmin - Super Junior**

**Cho Kyuhyun - Super Junior**

**And Other.**

**Pairing:**

**2sun (Sungmin x Sunny)**

**Slight KyuMin**

**Warning:**

**Oneshot, OOC, AU, Typo maybe.**

**A/N:**

**Oneshot yg Author buat selama nunggu download sambil dengerin lagu Wonder Girls - Friend. Mian kalo Jelek or Gaje. Satu lagi, No bashing yah? So, Enjoy reading!~**

**.**

**.**

**Sunny's POV**

"Annyeong, Oppa.." Sapaku pada Namja didepanku yang berpangku tangan. Buku yang Ia buka hanya dipandang saja, nggak dibaca. Aku mengerti benar kebiasaannya, pasti Ia sedang ada masalah.

"Eh, Sunny.." Sapanya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

_Kau kenapa Oppa?_

"Boleh Aku duduk disini, Oppa?" Tanyaku dengan sopan. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Bolehlah, Dongsaeng.. Hehe.." Ia nyengir kelinci. Aku membalas tersenyum, lalu duduk di depannya. Perpustakaan cukup sepi saat ini. Hanya ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang sesekali berkelebat di dekat rak buku, sisanya duduk sambil membaca buku bacaannya. Aku melihat Namja didepanku ini lagi. Eh, Aku belum menceritakan siapa namja didepanku ini, bukan?

Namanya Lee Sungmin, Ia Sunbae-ku di sekolah ini. Selisih usia kami terpaut 2 tahun. Ia orang yang sangat Aku kagumi, karena selain pintar, Ia juga ramah, kaya, polos, manis, dan tampan. Ah.. Aku jadi malu.

"Kenapa Kau menatapku begitu, Sunny?" Tanyanya dengan wajah innocent. Ah, jadi sejak tadi Aku menatap Sungmin-oppa? Sungguh memalukan, kurasakan wajahku memanas. "Ya, Lee Sunkyu.. Wajahmu memerah, Kau sedang berpikir yang 'iya-iya' ya?" Ia terkekeh geli. Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

_Ya, Aku memang sedang berpikir yang 'iya-iya'.._

_Memikirkanmu, Oppa.._

"Ah, Oppa menyebalkan. Sepertinya Oppa ketularan jahil dari Pacar Oppa yang evil itu deh.." Godaku. Entah kenapa wajahnya yang tadi ceria berubah menjadi murung.

_Apa Aku salah bicara, Oppa?_

"Apa ada yang salah, Oppa?" Tanyaku khawatir melihatnya berpura-pura membaca buku, namun Aku yakin Buku itu tak dibacanya. "Mianhae, Oppa.. Jeongmal Mianhae..." Sesalku. Aku nggak ingin membuatnya sedih.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya sambil mengukir senyum ragu pada bibirnya. "Gwaenchana, Sunny.."

"Oppa sedang ada masalah?" Eits, Ini diluar skenario Sunny! Pabo pabo! Dapat kulihat Sungmin Oppa mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kalau tak keberatan cerita saja padaku Oppa.." Ya, Ini diluar skenario.. Apaan ini.. Bodoh sekali Aku! Kenapa malah bicara yang nggak-nggak sih? Andai Aku bisa Aku ingin mencekik mulutku, tapi mana mungkin? O.o

Ia menghela nafas panjang, aroma nafasnya dapat kucium dengan jelas.

"Mianhae, Oppa.. Mungkin ini memang masalah pribadi, harusnya Aku nggak ikut campur.. Hehe.." Aku terkekeh garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Gwaenchana, Dongsaeng~ah.. Aku memang sedang ada masalah dengan Kyu. Tepatnya sih bubar.." Ia tersenyum lagi. Aku terperangah, Kau benar-benar Lee Sungmin! Dalam keadaan hati begini, bisa-bisanya Kau tersenyum?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ya, Aku tahu.. Dibelakang Sungmin~Oppa, Namja brengsek bernama Kyuhyun itu sudah berpacaran dengan Sunbae kelas 2-ku, Song Qian. Banyak yang memanggilnya Victoria. Aku sebenarnya telah tahu ini sejak lama dari Temanku, Seohyun. Ia merupakan mantan kekasih Kyuhyun yang lain. Sejujurnya, Ia juga kasihan pada Sungmin Oppa.

"Tapi.. Ke Kenapa, Oppa?" Tanyaku membatu bata(?).

Ia tersenyum padaku, "Mungkin ada yang kurang dariku, Sunny. Kurang baik mungkin?" Ia mengelus pelan rambut bergelombangku.

_Kurang baik?_

_Kau terlalu baik untuk Namja se-brengsek Cho Kyuhyun, Oppa..._

Aku benar-benar merasa tak berguna.

Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.. Dia telah menyakiti semua yang Aku punya, Kawanku Seohyun dan Orang yang amat kucintai, Sungmin~Oppa. Dia orang yang menjerumuskan Sungmin~Oppa dalam pergaulan tak wajar err.. Gay. Yah, semacam itulah..

Dan sekarang, Ia mencampakkannya bagaikan kaos kaki Eunhyuk-oppa yang super bau itu. Benar-benar bodoh! Namja macam apa Kau, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Kau marah pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin~Oppa?" Tanyaku pelan-pelan pada Namja didepanku yang masih asyik bergumul dengan buku yang Ia pegang.

"Bohong kalau Aku bilang Nggak marah.." Gumamnya.

Andai waktu dapat kuputar, tak akan kuizinkan Sungmin~Oppa berhubungan dengan Namja macam Cho Kyuhyun itu..

Aku yang akan menjaga sekaligus menyayanginya..

"Sunny sayang Oppa.." Gumamku lirih. Aku kembali menatap Namja itu, Syukurlah jika Ia tak mendengar apa yang Kukatakan. Karena..

Sunny memang sayang Oppa...

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak Sungmin~Oppa putus dengan Namja brengsek itu. Aku bersyukur, karena akhir-akhir ini Sungmin~Oppa sudah seceria biasanya dan sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganku.

Ya, walau dijadikan pelarian-pun Aku sudah cukup bahagia. Melihat tawanya dan senyumnya sudah cukup bagiku.

"Jangan lupa datang nanti malam ke pestaku Oppa.." Ujarku sesampainya Kami di gerbang sekolah, sudah waktunya pulang memang. Ia membalas anggukan bersemangat.

"Tampillah yang cantik, Sunny.. Jangan buat Aku menyesal datang kesana. Arra?"

DEG!

Puaah.. Pesan macam apa itu Oppa?

Benar-benar membuatku deg-degan.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya sambil meraba dahiku dan pipiku.

_Jangan berhenti, Oppa.._

_Jangan berhenti memberiku harapan.._

"G.. Gwaenchana, Oppa.." Balasku salting. Aku menundukkan kepala, terlalu malu untuk melihatnya sekarang. "Sampai jumpa.." Gumamku lalu segera ngibrit dari sana. Aku yakin Sungmin~Oppa akan terdiam*bingung* menyaksikan tingkah gaje-ku ini.

**Sunny's POV END**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie.." Panggil seorang Namja. Derap langkah Namja itu menyamai langkah Sungmin. Namja jangkung dengan rambut auburn ikal itu berhenti didepan Namja aegyo yang lebih pendek darinya. "Minnie~ah.."

Kening Sungmin berkerut melihat Namja itu. Ia menghindari pandangan Namja itu dengan mengalihkan pandangan pada sekitarnya. Namja didepannya itu tampaknya telah geram.

"Ya, Minnie~ah.." Bentaknya sambil mengguncang kedua lengan Sungmin.

"Wae?" Teriak Sungmin sambil memberi tatapan menusuk tepat pada kedua bola mata orang itu. "Waeyo, Kyu? Aku sedang sibuk!" Serunya kemudian hendak melewati Namja bernama Kyuhyun begitu saja. Namun, tangan kirinya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun, Namja evil itu segera menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Keduanya mungkin lupa ini tempat umum, walau memang sepi sebenarnya.

"Mianhae, Minnie~ah.."

**.**

**.**

**Sunny's POV**

Aku akan berdandan sangat cantik hari ini. Kulihat jam yang menempel pada dinding kamarku yang berwarna pink. Wow, sudah pukul 6 sore, berarti kurang satu setengah jam lagi, nih.. Siap-siap ah..

Lihat Aku, Sungmin~Oppa..

Selesai berdandan, Aku segera keluar dari Kamarku yang lumayan luas ini...

Kupandangi dekorasi rumahku, yah.. Lumayanlah.. Rupanya semua telah disiapkan dengan baik oleh SooMan~ahjussi.

Ya, Dia Ahjussi yang amat menyayangiku. Meski terkadang Ia terlampau over protective padaku. Hehe..

"Sunnie.. Kau tampak cantik dengan Gaun pink-mu ini, nak.." Umma berjalan memutariku sambil berdecak kagum. "Neomu Yeppeun.." Sedangkan Aku hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Sunkyu~ah.. "Aku menoleh, Sooman~ahjussi ternyata. "Semua sudah siap, lho.. Keponakan Ahjussi benar-benar cantik.." Pujinya.

"Gamshahamnida, Ahjussi.." Aku menunduk berterimakasih. Lalu, Aku berjalan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sunkyu mau kemana, chagiya?" Kini giliran Appa yang bertanya.

"Menyambut tamu, Appa.."

**Sunny's POV END**

**.**

**.**

_At Cafe.._

"Minnie~ah.. Kau mau kembali padaku?" Tanya seorang Namja menatap Namja aegyo didepannya dengan serius.

"Sudahlah, Kyu.. Kita sudah selesai.. Aku ada acara malam ini.." Elak Namja bernama Sungmin itu. Ia benar-benar bosan dengan permainan Namja didepannya.

Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk Moccacino pesanannya. Asapnya mengepul beberapa kali. Hangat, Berbeda dengan keadaan si Pemesan, kaku.. Obrolan kaku.. "Jadi.." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Kau sudah tak mencintaiku? Kau sudah melupakanku, Minnie~ah?" Tanyanya seakan-akan tak terima.

Sungmin tercekat. Apa benar Ia telah melupakan Kyuhyun? Apa benar Ia tak mencintai Kyuhyun.. Lagi? "Cukup Kyu. Victoria pasti nggak suka kita bertemu seperti ini.."

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Kami putus. Ia dengan Nichkhun sekarang.." Ujarnya datar, walau sebenarnya raut sakit hati lebih jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Tapi maaf Aku tak bisa.." Jawab Sungmin tegas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Lupakan hubungan kita.."

"Dan.. Anggap itu sebagai karmamu, Cho Kyuhyun.." Namja itu melangkah, tak peduli tatapan aneh pengunjung Cafe mengantarnya menuju pintu keluar. Masa bodoh!

Sedangkan, Kyuhyun..

Namja itu terdiam melihat kepergian Namja aegyo itu pergi.

"Penyesalan memang datang terlambat.." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Yeojya itu menunggu dan menunggu.. Sudah lewat 45 menit.. Mungkin Ia tak pandai berhitung. Lihatlah, sudah lewat waktu sebegitu lama Ia masih disana.. Duduk menanti seseorang. Siapa sebenarnya yang Ia tunggu?

_Kekasihnya? Bukan._

_Teman? Mungkin itu namanya. Teman..._

"Sunny~ah.." Sapa seseorang. Sunny menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sooman~ahjussi memanggilmu.."

Sunny menggeleng lemah, "Aku masih menunggu, Seohyun~ah.."

"Ta.. Tapi-"

"Aku yakin Ia datang, Seohyun.." Sunny meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Seohyun menepuk punggung yeojya yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku tunggu Kau di dalam, Sun.." Sunny hanya mengangguk melihat Seohyun berlalu. Udara diluar benar-benar dingin, tapi ini nggak papa kok..

DRAP DRAP DRAP..

Terdengar langkah kaki yang cepat, sepertinya orang itu tengah berlari.

"Heyo, Sunny.. Annyeong.." Sapa Orang itu sambil membenahi jas berwarna putihnya. Sunny terpesona, 'tampan..' batinnya dalam hati. "Hey Hey.." Namja itu mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah cantik Sunny.

"E.. Eh.." Gumam Sunny salting. Wajahnya merona.

"Aku tahu Aku tampan.. Haha.." Goda Sungmin sambil bernarsis ria. Sunny benar-benar salah tingkah, Ia speechless. "Ayo masuk.. Maaf Aku terlambat. Eh, iya.. Kamu cantik lho.." Wajah Sunny benar-benar memerah sekarang, Ia menepuk lengan Sungmin pelan. Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam ruangan.

**.**

**.**

Acara Ulang tahun Sunny berlangsung dengan lancar.

"Sunny~ah.. Ikut Aku sebentar, yuk.." Ajak Sungmin, kemudian menarik tangan si Yeojya cute. Sungmin mengajaknya ke luar ruangan pesta. Sunny masih saja tak mengerti. "Saengil Chukkahamnida~ Saengil Chukkahamnida~ Saranghaeyo, Uri Sunny~ Saengil Chukkahamnida..~" Nyanyi Sungmin. Kemudian, Ia menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna pink ditangannya.

"Oppa..."

"Ne, Sunny?"

"Gomapta.." Gumam Yeojya itu sambil menunduk. Sungmin hanya tersenyum aegyo.

"Eh, iya.." Sungmin menspasi(?) perkataannya. "Johahae, Lee Sunkyu.." Masih tetap dengan senyum aegyo-nya.

"..." Sunny tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia senang, sangat senang.. Siapa yang tidak shock sekaligus senang, ketika Seseorang yang kita cintai mengatakan Ia menyukai kita?

"Tak perlu dijawab, Sunny~ah.." Gumam Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sunny. Sunny benar-benar nggak mendengarkan kata-kata Sungmin barusan, Ia memeluk Namja dihadapannya itu erat.

_Akhirnya Kau melihatku, Oppa.._

_Aku bahagia, Oppa.. Sungguh.._

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**A/N:**

Huwaa.. FF nungguin donlot tapi aneh gini..==''

Ending'a apa2an pula itu?

Yah, didedikasikan buat ultah Sunny sekarang. Saengil Chukkahamnida, Lee Sunkyu Unnie..~~

Alurnya gimana? Kecepetan or kelamaan?

Gaje? Absolutely keknya. Salahkan aja Winamp yg muterin lagu-lagu slow.. Kebawa suasana jadinya..

Special thx to Wonder Girls yg udah nyanyiin 'Friend'.. Jdi klepek2 denger lagu itu.. Hahah..

Terakhir, Mind to RNR?


End file.
